


The Great and Horrible Door

by DrAgOnLOvEr34



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Donna Noble - Freeform, Feelings, Rewrite, Sad, Time Lord, What am I doing, donna is the motherfucking queen, favorite companion, remembering, sigh, tenth doctor - Freeform, the original sucked and so does this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAgOnLOvEr34/pseuds/DrAgOnLOvEr34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna couldn't remember if the dark oak door had always been there. It wasn't something normal people dreamed about on a regular basis...but if she actually sat down and thought about it, maybe it always had existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great and Horrible Door

**Author's Note:**

> So I had posted this story a long time ago and recently read it again. Yeah it was bad and I am sure my rewrite isn't much better. I hope you felt some semblance of joy reading this though. I am trying to get back into writing and that includes writing all my stories again and fixing them. Have an awesome day! :D
> 
> ~DrAgOnLOvEr34

Donna couldn't remember if the dark oak door had always been there. It wasn't something normal people dreamed about on a regular basis...but if she actually sat down and thought about it, maybe it always had existed.

It was just something that had rested in the back of every dream she had. It blended in the background as she dreamed about her hopes and fears. Oh yes, it was always there when she had nightmares, almost seeming like it was watching over her.

Weirdly enough, Donna kind of took some sort of comfort from it because it was always a consistent in her mind. It was like a toy a kid always dragged around with them for some familiarity in the confusing world around them. It was a safety blanket, protecting her from those nights when all she heard was that haunting hymn type of music that always made her want to cry.

"free us," it whispered in her mind.

Donna always woke in a cold sweat on those nights, tears coursing down her face. Thoughts of captivity and freedom stuck in her mind until she forgot again.

When she would wake up she would never remember that door. It became a sort of itching and burning in the back of her head if she tried to force herself to recall it when she was awake. The pain became so excruciating and horrible that she wouldn't try and push herself. Whatever it was that she forgot seemed to only belong in her dreams and she left it there because after all, it was always there when she finally went back to sleep.

The door itself was an older one, a little shorter than her. It seemed to almost warp in on itself like it was carrying some horrible burden that beat down on it every second. It was chipped in some places and seemed to tremble in those areas like it was alive. Whenever she touched it feelings of almost belonging and love soaked into the palm of her hand making her want to cry. Some would say it was ugly, but Donna thought it was beautiful, even if it didn't really serve much of a purpose.

It just sat in the corner of her mind, looming over her. Like any other curious person she had tried numerous times to open it, hoping she could take a peek at what was behind it. On nights that she was desperate her fingers would claw at the oak with an almost hopeless abandonment. Her hands would get raw and bloody but it still would not budge for her.

Still this feeling deep within her told her that if she opened it, she would gain something amazing that she didn't even realize she had lost in the first place.

Maybe if she opened the door her gramps and mum wouldn't look at her with such pity like something bad had happened without her knowing. They were always so gentle and careful around her, almost like one wrong word and she would explode or something. Donna felt like she actually would someday if she did managed to find out what was happening with that door.

She really only felt at peace anymore was when she was looking at the stars with her gramps. They brought an almost sense of calm to her as they shined so luminously in the pitch black. She would gaze at them and be hit with such a feeling of love and friendship that a smile would slowly creep onto her face. That is where she belongs, with the stars. When she told her gramps about her feelings, he almost seemed to get choked up before he excused himself and went back inside.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That oak door stayed shut for most of Donna's life and it never budge at all. Not for the lack of her not trying to get it to let her enter though.

Until one day…it changed.

Opening her eyes, Donna glanced around her mindscape before giving a sigh of relief when she no longer felt the ache in her bones. With old age she could no longer move like she once used to and she was missing being young. That's what she loved about dreaming. Donna would be in her younger body and felt no more pain because of it. She could move fast without being blinded by the aches and creeks she felt with her old, frail body.

Sitting up, she glanced around the brightly colored living room she was in. Something Donna realized with age was that you gained more memories and she had been lucky enough to have many more happy moments in her life. The room showed exactly that.

She could see her favorite chair over in the corner and her impressive collection of books off to the right of that. Pictures of all her friends and loved ones lined the floral patterned wallpaper. The air itself seemed to shine with a calming light and it made her smile. This is what home felt like, even if it felt like something was still missing.

Almost out of habit she glanced at the door, her eyes running over it without a thought, before she looked away. Suddenly, she jerked her head back to the oak door.

Something was different.

Walking up to the door, almost nervously, she touched it with shaking hands. It seemed to almost lean into her touch and give off a little warmth.

"Hello," she whispered shakily as she leaned her forehead against the door. Something important was about to happen to her and she almost felt faint at the thought.

A faint click could be heard as it echoed around the room. Backing away from the door in shock, Donna looked around herself.

'Could this really finally be happening?' she thought to herself before taking a deep breathe. Donna closed her eyes, running her hands through her hair. She had dreamed of the day the door would unlock for most of her life. She always planned on marching straight through that entrance and getting the answers she had been searching for.

Why was she so scared though?

Opening her eyes, she let out a loud gasp of amazement. From underneath the door a sparkly gold colored light shined through as wisps of the same color started to dance before her very eyes.

Without a doubt she knew that they would not harm her if she tried to touch them, which is exactly what she did. Reaching out with her right hand, she ran her fingers through one before it glided over her check in an almost loving embrace.

She let letting out a broken sob when she felt it. What was this feeling she had? Why did she suddenly feel like the questions she had for all her life were about to be answered when the door was opened?

A tear dropped on her lips making her blink in shock. Reaching up her hand felt her cheek and more tears started to spill from her eyes. When had she started crying?

She looked back at the door before deciding she had waited long enough. It was now or never. Opening it, she hesitated before putting her foot ahead of her. Now that the door was open, she didn't know if she actually wanted to go into the room. Donna knew for a fact that that by walking in she wouldn't leave. It was a one way ticket at the end of a very long life.

Taking baby steps, she stumbled closer until she was standing underneath the threshold and surrounded by the gold colored wisps. She stared into the room, the heavy feeling that had always gripped her heart loosing before almost disappearing completely.

Taking a deep breath, she walked the rest of the way in.

And fell to her knees with a cry of misery.

The pain was unbearable and horrid. It ripped through her entire body, tearing everything apart before she could even understand what was really happening. It was such a strong feeling that she was surprised she didn't pass out from it.

Everything that had happened to her seemed to be flashing before her eyes. She witness every stubborn, happy, and sad moment she had had in her 91 years of life.

Then new images started filling up that blank space she had always had in her mind. They raced through her brain, coming and going so fast she thought it was never going to stop. Were these her memories? What did these words mean?

T.A.R.D.I.S.

Doctor.

Time traveling.

Spaceman.

Ood.

And one certain sentence stuck out more than all the others. It repeated over and over and over again. It sounded almost like a radio broadcast that she had listened to numerous times

"They will never forget her — while she can never remember. … But for one moment... one shining moment... she was the most important woman in the whole wide universe."

Finally, the pain stopped and Donna gave a great and horrible sob. How could he of done this to her? Traveling with the Doctor was one of the best things that happened to her in her life and she didn't even get to remember it. She would've of traveled with him for all her life if able to.

The worlds and people she had been able to see in the time Donna had traveled with the Doctor had left such everlasting impact on her as a person even when she hadn't been able to recall them. She wasn't bitter for what he had done for her. In his lifetime he had seen so much destruction and he didn't want another death that rested on his shoulders.

Donna gave a watery chuckle and stared down at her slowly aging hands. Wrinkles upon wrinkles appeared on her whole body and all the aches she had forgotten she had started hurting. She knew the only reason she was allowed to remember again was because her time was up. She didn't regret anything she had done with her life. Meeting the Doctor was something she would never take back.

Walking out of the door she shuffled to her favorite chair and grabbed something to read. If she was going to die she was going to go doing something she loved. Cracking open the book she managed to make it halfway through before she started feeling tired.

"I was going to travel with you forever, "she mumbled to herself as her eyes slowly closed, her grip on the book weakening.

Donna Nobles eyes closed shut for a final time and her body relaxed. The silence in the room was only dulled by the ticking of the clock sitting by the arm chair. Suddenly, everything seemed to freeze in the room. The dust particles in the air showed down and the room seemed to grow cold. The body that once housed Donna gave a jerk before gold light started pouring out of her body like a raging river. She was surrounded by it as it changed her genetic makeup completely.

…..

….

…

..

.

A police box appeared in the real world, smashing the flower box it had landed on. The person inside gave a shout of confusion before racing out of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Where did you take me old girl? What kind of tricks are you trying to pull today?"

The body in the living room woke up to that familiar sound. Eyes jerked open and the person lunged to grab the front door handle before tumbling out in a heap.

"Doctor?"

"Donna?"


End file.
